Nunca fui Beijada
by Clarissa Black
Summary: Meu nome é Lily Evans. Tenho 17 anos e nunca fui beijada. Resumo O mais a fic tá legal.
1. Chapter 1

**Nunca Fui Beijada**

**N/A:** Minha primeira fic sozinha! Já tinha feito algumas, mais nunca postei. Então aqui está. Espero que gostem e comentem pra mim saber o que acharam.

**Shipper:** James e Lily Potter

**Resumo: **Meu nome é Lily Evans. Tenho 17 anos e nunca fui beijada. Lily está no último ano de Hogwarts e em meio a problemas familiares, ela faz um acordo: Tem um ano para arranjar um namorado e decidir o que quer da vida. Caso isso não ocorra, Lily terá que aceitar o escolhido por sua mãe e esquecer o mundo bruxo.

**Disclaimer:** Nada disso me pertence. Personagens e mundo mágico são de propriedade de J. K. Rowling. Esta história não possui fins lucrativos.

Meu nome é Lily Evans. Tenho 17 anos e nunca fui beijada. Tenho uma irmã adorável, com cara de cavalo, fofo e que me odeia (o sentimento é mútuo...). Meus pais vivem brigando, dormem em quartos separados. A última vez que eles dormiram juntos... bem, o resultado foi eu. Eles estavam bêbados. Depois disso, tomaram o maior cuidado com bebidas que possuem um alto teor alcoólico. Ou seja, nem posso afogar minhas mágoas...

Meu pai é empresário e minha mãe socialite. Por isso, eles não se separam. Para preservar a imagem! De vez em quando (melhor, de vez em sempre) eu sou obrigada a ir a jantares ridículos, com pessoas extremamente irritantes e fazer de conta que somos uma família feliz.

Quando tinha onze anos, descobri que era uma bruxa. Fui para Hogwarts, que é o lugar mais parecido com um lar que eu já tive na vida. Não tenho amigos. O último me chamou de sangue-ruim e disse que não precisava de mim. Depois disso, eu me tornei mais CDF do que já era. Sim, eu sou (e assumo) que sou CDF. Só uso óculos para para leitura, mas uso. Não converso durante as aulas, não colo nas provas (na verdade, não preciso). Não tiro notas abaixo de O. Não uso decote. Não falo com estranhos. Não fico bêbada. Não uso drogas. Não como beterraba¹. Amo chocolate. É, eu sei que é depressivo. Às vezes, quando fico mal, ouço música e como chocolate, me sinto uma gordinha de filme norte-americano.

Por isso, eu não costumo chorar.

Outra coisa, que eu gosto é de ir perto da floresta proibida e sentar à sombra das árvores. Geralmente, estar em Hogwarts me faz feliz. São as pessoas que vivem lá é que me irritam. Eu juro que não é TPM! Mas, geralmente, tudo me irrita. E eu juro que não sou eu. Eu acho que alguém, Merlin provavelmente, colocou uma placa na minha cabeça escrito: "Me Irrite!" eu atraio essas coisas. E aqui estou eu. Falta uma semana para meu último ano em Hogwarts. Se os meus pais fossem normais, eles me dariam um apartamento no centro de Londres e dinheiro para viajar pelo mundo enquanto eu decido o que fazer. Mas, não! Legais como eles são, estão me apresentando à classe alta, discutindo qual faculdade eu vou fazer, e os possíveis partidos para mim casar. E o que eu posso fazer?

1º. Bruxas não fazem faculdade;

2º. Eu não vou me casar. Não tão cedo, pelo menos;

3º. Eu não quero conhecer nenhum nerd com amendoim nos dentes!

Tudo o que eu quero é PAZ! Pequena palavra de 3 letras que tem um maravilhoso significado. Mas nem isso eu consigo.

Então, tudo o que me resta é agüentar mais uma. Conhecer mais alguns nerds. Ver mais projetos de faculdade e, na última noite, agüentar meu pai chorando por eu ir para uma escola de bruxos e minha mãe falando para as amigas dela que sua filha caçula está indo para uma escola chiquérrima no exterior que ela se recusa a falar o nome. Ah, e tem a minha irmã que vai tentar me pregar alguma peça maluca, como por exemplo pendurar meus sutiãs pela casa ou coisa parecida, e seu namorado me olhando como se eu fosse uma aberração. Ah, eu não contei? Minha irmã com cara de cavalo tem um namorado. E eu não. Não que eu queira um... Aff, quem eu estou querendo enganar? É lógico que eu quero um.

Enfim. Mais uma semana. Aí eu vou para Hogwarts. Aprendo a desaparatar, já que agora eu tenho 17 anos. E sumo. Sumo da vida dessas pessoas.

Há. Até parece. E onde eu vou arranjar dinheiro? OK. Eu arranjo um jeito de acabar com essa frase.

**-- Contagem Regressiva**

**Segunda-feira**

Hoje é dia de jantar aqui em casa. Com certeza minha mãe vai querer me apresentar um "partidão". São 7h da manhã. Daqui a 15 minutos minha mãe vem me acordar. Vou pôr meu cronograma aqui, só para você ver como eu sou uma pessoa de sorte:

**8:00h** – Natação

**9:30h** – Academia

**11h –** Shopping (Seria ótimo se minhas mãe e irmã não fossem)

**12:30h** – Almoço

**13:15** – Piano ()

**14h** – Manicure

**15:30h** – Cabeleireiro

**16:15h** – Drenagem

**17h** – Chá das cinco (Der! São cinco horas, né?? A Criatividade Britânica me impressiona)

**17:30h **– Banho

**19:30h** – Jantar

**23:30** – Dormir

Viu? Poucas coisas aí eu faço sozinha. E o tempo que sobra para mim é entre banho e jantar. Seria longo, se minha mãe não me obrigasse a trocar de roupa uma 7 vezes!

Agora são 7:12. 3 minutos até minha neurótica mãe me chamar. Meu quarto é tão legal. É uma das poucas partes da casa que eu gosto. Minha cama tem dossel. Eu sempre gostei de dossel. Me lembra da época medieval, mitologia grega. Coisas que me fascinam.

7:13. 2 minutos. Talvez, se eu tivesse um namorado eu seria mais feliz, mais calma, mais amada. Petúnia melhorou muito depois que arranjou um.

7:14. Catorze é meu número preferido. É o dobro de muitas coisas que eu gosto. Por exemplo, as 7 notas musicais, as 7 cores do arco-íris.

É meu número preferido.

**10**

**9**

**8**

**7**

**6**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

'-Lily, querida, acorde.

Eu não disse?

_**N/A: **__Fim! E ai gostaram? Comentem. BeeeijO_


	2. Contagem Regressiva

**Nunca Fui Beijada**

**N/A : **Oi pessoas! Aqui estou eu de novo, cm um novo capítulo. Espero que não tenha ficado longo demais e que vocês gostem.

**Disclaimer:** Nada disso me pertence. Personagens à Tia Jô!!! Essa história só tem o fim lucrativo de entreter os leitores.

**Capítulo 2**

**Contagem regressiva**

Olho para o céu e pergunto o que eu fiz para merecer essa vida. Aqui estou eu, sentada na minha varanda tentando achar uma estrela nesse céu tão poluído. Meu dia foi uma completa, desculpe a palavra, bosta.

E adivinhe, o nerd não era um nerd. Era um tiozão de 32 anos! Será que eu estou tão encalhada assim? Eu não sou feia. Não que eu seja a mais linda, ou sexy como Bellatrix Black. Eu não sou do tipo normal que passa despercebido também. Mesmo porquê isso seria impossível, já que os meus cabelos são vermelho tomate! Tenho olhos verdes e sardinhas no rosto. A minha pele é super branca. E, bem, digamos que ter engordado alguns quilinhos não me fez mal. Tipo assim, nenhuma saia ou calça me serve mais. Entendeu? Eu tenho bunda!!! Que tipo de criatura escreve isso? Deixa eu explicar. Digamos que eu fui uma tábua por longos anos. E agora eu tenho uma curvinha. Ah... que lindo. Tudo bem que eu continuo usando sutiã de enchimento e tals, mas é bem melhor do que usar calcinha de enchimento. Relaxa, eu nunca usei uma dessas.

Então continuando, eu devo parecer desesperadamente à procura de um namorado, pois que outra explicação haveria para minha mãe tentar me arranjar um tiozão? Quando o homem se sentou ao meu lado eu nem desconfiei, mas depois de três taças de vinho e muitas indiretas, quando ele tentou pôr as mãos ma minha coxa, eu apresentei uma dor de cabeça repentina e fui obrigada a sair antes da sobremesa. O que foi uma pena, porque era pudim de chocolate. É, eu sei. Eu continuo depressiva e dependente de chocolate. Logo eu serei uma bola de praia. Ótimo. Isso será tudo o que eu preciso para alcançar minha felicidade e vida bem sucedida. Quer saber? Eu sou patética.

**Contagem Regressiva**

**Terça-feira**

O meu cronograma de hoje não é melhor do que o de ontem. Hoje eu vou à um jantar beneficente. Sabe o que isso significa? Que eu posso me esconder com as crianças!!!!!

Acabei de receber uma carta de Hogwarts com a lista de materiais e uma outra. Aqui diz que os alunos que vão se formar se mostraram, ao longo dos anos, a melhor turma que Hogwarts já teve. Com certeza muitos vão se destacar futuramente pelos seus feitos e por isso, a escola oferecerá algumas festas. Começando pela do Dia das Bruxas, que será à fantasia. Cada aluno deve levar sua roupa e terão permissão para ir a Hogsmead dois finais de semana antes da festa. Os alunos autorizados a irem são somente do 5º ano para cima. Os demais só irão se convidados por algum aluno mais velho.

Eu sabia que ia me formar com muitos gênios, mas não sabia que ganharíamos uma festa por isso. Uhull. Isso era ótimo. Aposto que o dia será longo. Vamos torcer para que o meu candidato não tenha amendoim nos dentes e nem 32 anos.

**23H45min**

Eu deveria estar dormindo mas não resisti. Pela primeira vez meu pretendente era bonito. Parecia o príncipe William. Mas ele só falava de economia e o assunto cultura era mangá. Nada contra, mas eu não entendo porque começar a ler de trás para frente. Fora que sei lá, ele parecia tão... certinho. Como se eu pudesse completar a sua linha de raciocínio e saber exatamente qual seria a sua próxima frase. Ele era muito sem sal. Não resisti e adivinha? Me juntei às crianças.

**Contagem Regressiva**

**Quarta-feira**

Madruguei só para colocar aqui que hoje tem festa em casa de novo. Ontem a noite eu fiz magia para os meus pais verem. Eles ficaram maravilhados. Mas minha irmã não. Disse que eu era uma aberração, e devia me manter longe dela. Aiai. Eu juro que quando chegar em Hogwarts, vou dar pulos de alegria. Essas festas estão me matando. Hoje a tarde eu vou comprar meu material e minha fantasia.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Comprei. É linda. Mas não vou dizer como é. Só para vocês ficarem ansiosos. Meu modelito de hoje também é lindo. Até parece que eu tenho peitos. É um preto básico, preso no pescoço até os joelhos. Quando eu me olhei no espelho tive que admitir: Se eu fosse homem, sairia comigo. Mas isso não seria possível, porque eu seria o homem. E onde eu estaria? Ah vocês entenderam. Tenho que descer. Ouço os convidados. Como será o meu pretendente hoje?

**Contagem Regressiva**

**Quinta-feira**

Não pude escrever ontem a noite, pois aconteceu um desastre. Quando desci para a festa, fui para perto da piscina. Não vou falar para você adivinhar, porque você não acertaria. Deixe sua imaginação fluir... Seja criativo... Volte a sua infância... Você de Maria-chiquinhas no cabelo brincando no jardim com uma porção de crianças... Entre elas um loirinho de olho azul. Congele a imagem. Imagine que durante TODA A SUA VIDA, essa criatura dócil e meiga só te ferrou. Impossível acreditar? Você não está se esforçando o suficiente. Esse é Jefferson Caril. Meu "amigo" de infância. Aprontou comigo toda a vez que teve oportunidade. Uma vez cortou meu cabelo, eu quase fiquei careca; já jogou uma barata em mim; arrancou a cabeça do meu ursinho; estragou meu bolo de aniversário de 7 anos e, pasmem, em todos esses episódios e muitos outros a culpada fui eu. Eu até poderia não odiá-lo, se quando eu tivesse 10 anos ele não tivesse roubado meu diário e espalhado pela escola toda de quem eu gostava. Isso é imperdoável. Por sorte, isso foi um pouco antes de eu ir para Hogwarts. E lá estava ele, todo bonitão. Eu não nego que ele seja bonito. Ele é. Só que infelizmente quando eu penso nele interiormente, o que eu enxergo é a pessoa mais feia do Universo.

A minha mãe é a melhor mãe do mundo.

'-Lily, querida, acho que se lembra do Jeff?

Me forço a dar um sorriso amarelo e digo:

'-Mas é claro mãe. Como poderia esquecê-lo? - e, completo mentalmente. - Eu ainda não sei apagar mentes.

'-Ele vai para Oxford. E é capitão do time de futebol. Isso não é ótimo? - diz minha mãe sorridente.

'-Oh! Mas é claro! Parabéns Jefferson. - digo em resposta muito nauseada.

'- Bem, vou deixar vocês à sós. - e lá se vai ela.

Minha mãe é a melhor do mundo. É o que sempre digo.

'-Então, Lily, como está no exterior? - me pergunta ele na maior cara de pau, como se tivesse algum interesse.

'-Ótimo. Você não está lá. - Nada de sorriso amarelo dessa vez.

'-Hahaha. Vejo que você não perde o humor, Lily. E está muito bonita. Quer ir dançar? - pergunta ele já me puxando para a pista.

Por que as pessoas perguntam as coisas se elas nem ao menos dão tempo de você responder?

E lá fui eu dançar.

'-E então, Lily. Você está ótima.

'-Você já falou.

'-E você, não tem nada para falar sobre mim? - pergunta ele com um sorriso que ele pensa ser encantador.

'-Que você continua o mesmo babaca de sempre. - Às vezes, por alguns segundos, eu penso que deveria ser muda.

'-Ah. E você continua tagarela como sempre. - Ele pôs a mão na minha cintura. - Você devia domar a sua língua, Lily. - diz ele, muito próximo ao meu rosto.

Dei uma daquelas risadinhas: "Ah que engraçado" para ele, enquanto ele me girava.

'-E o que você me sugere? - perguntei inclinada nos braços dele.

'-Eu sugiro que nós vamos a um lugar mais reservado. - ele retrucou muito próximo ao meu ouvido.

Não posso negar que me arrepiei. Mas tipo, ele era o Jefferson. Planejei uma vingança.

'-Que ótima idéia. - disse eu rezando para que o meu sorriso fosse sedutor. Deve ter sido, pois peguei a mão dele e o guiei para os jardins. Meu pai é um Sr. digamos... bem sucedido, vulgo rico, e tem idéias excêntricas, como por exemplo mandar pôr um chafariz no jardim.

Eu vou contar bem rápido como foi a minha vingança. Deixei ele beijar meu pescoço. Aproximei ele do chafariz e o empurrei lá.

Há. Foi demais.

Infelizmente, o retardado gritou como um louco. O que fez com que eu me paralisasse e os convidados fossem para os fundos.

'-Essa garota é louca! - disse ele cuspindo água fétida e podre.

Ele tinha algumas coisas na cabeça no tom verde, o que fez com que um sorriso demente tomasse conta dos meus lábios.

'-Eu? - perguntei fazendo cara de um asno. (Que cara tem um asno?)

'-Ela é louca. Ela não vai para uma escola. Ela vai para um hospício! - e saiu todo enfezadinho.

Alguns riram. Outros me olharam como se eu realmente fosse louca.

Agora você me responda: Há algum mal nisso? Em se vingar de uma pessoa que te fez mal e te humilhou a vida toda?

Meus pais acharam que sim.

'-Lílian Evans. - disse meu pai. O rosto tão vermelho quanto a gravata. Os olhinhos verdes faiscando. - Quarto. Agora.

A noite meus pais vieram falar comigo. O diálogo foi extenso. Então, eu vou pôr as piores coisas que eu ouvi.

1º. Eu jamais devo fazer isso novamente;

2º. Eu não devia tratar assim meus convidados;

3º. Se eu continuasse assim, morreria encalhada;

4º. Garotas não se portam dessa maneira;

5º. Eu tenho que preservar minha imagem de boa moça;

6º. Eu não ia voltar a Hogwarts.

Eu ri na última frase. O que só piorou as coisas.

'-Como assim? Não vou voltar? É o meu último ano.

'-Não vai. - disse minha mãe. - Essa escola não te faz bem, Lily. - ela se sentou na cama. - Você volta para casa como se isso não fizesse parte da sua vida. Você esqueceu seus amigos.

Não agüentei essa. Eu sou uma chorona assumida.

'-Amigos? - disse com lágrimas nos olhos. - Que amigos? Ah! Você está falando das garotas com quem eu estudei? Que eu corria atrás feito uma idiota? Ou da minha irmã, que me acha um ser de outro planeta? Ou talvez de vocês, que fingem que eu estou numa escola do exterior? E se recusam a saber qualquer coisa sobre o mundo o qual eu pertenço? Talvez, seja difícil eu chegar aqui e me sentir bem, quando todos pensam que eu sou uma louca, encalhada e minha mãe não pára de me apresentar caras. Oh, claro eu devia estar feliz em ficar aqui. E talvez devesse me agarrar com o Jeff, sem levar em conta que ele é um idiota. Mas caso eu não consiga isso, desculpe, eu não posso ser perfeita. - comecei a chorar descontroladamente. Aquilo já estava entalado fazia um bom tempo.

'-Está vendo . - esbravejou meu pai. - Nós fizemos aquilo que pediram. Escondemos a sua identidade. Pagamos tudo para você estar lá. E olha como você nos recompensa! Que futuro você espera lá, Lily?

'-Vocês esconderam quem eu sou! São meus pais a 17 anos e não sabem nada sobre mim! Me mandam dinheiro, mas não se interessam por nada do que faço e gosto. O meu futuro está lá. No que for melhor para mim. Eu quero mais do que essa vida. Eu quero ser alguém que pode ajudar os outros, melhorar a vida de alguém.

'-Então, está decidido. Você não volta para lá. - minha mãe falou.

'-Então, eu não saio desse quarto. Nunca mais.

Meus pais saíram do quarto e eu fiquei chorando durante horas.

Num ataque de fúria rasguei todo o meu dossel. Depois acalmei e chorei mais um pouco, porque tinha estragado o dossel. Aí eu lembrei que podia arrumá-lo, e dormi ouvindo música.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

São 14hrs. Almocei e meu pai veio falar comigo. Mudaram de idéia, tudo baseado num acordo. Eu devia ir a mais 2 jantares. Embarcaria no Expresso Hogwarts. E, se no fim de um ano letivo eu não tivesse encontrado um namorado e um emprego, voltaria para casa e conheceria todos os solteiros que minha mãe quisesse e entraria para uma faculdade.

Bem, Hogwarts fornece notas para alunos que querem fazer uma faculdade trouxa. Agora me diz, onde tem uma lojinha que vende namorados?

Algo me diz que eu estou ferrada. E muito.

**Contagem Regressiva**

**Sexta-feira**

Ontem Sem comentários

Hoje Sem comentários!

Falta um jantar. E eu embarco para a melhor escola de Magia e Bruxaria!

**Contagem Regressiva**

**Sábado**

Já arrumei toda a minha mala. Estou com remorso pelo que falei dos meus pais, mas não vou pedir desculpas. Não falei nenhuma mentira.

Adivinha. Amanhã eu vou embora! Queria levar presentes à alguém. Eu converso com algumas pessoas, mas não tenho nenhum grande amigo. Então, comprei um perfume para mim.

PS: Acabou os pretendentes!!!!

**Domingo**

Aqui estou eu, num vagão com o uniforme de Hogwarts. Frank Longbottom e Alice Chanels estão namorando. Mary McDonald está tirando um cochilo e eu estou iluminando o vagão, tentando não prestar atenção no barulho de desentupidor de pias presente. Disse aos meus pais que os amava. Eles me pediram desculpas. Petúnia não foi. Saiu com o namorado. Não fiquei triste. É a 10ª vez que ela arranja uma desculpa.

Já é noite. Quem sabe esse ano mude. E eu arranje um namorado. E amigos. E um emprego. E seja feliz para sempre. Dizem que o último ano é o melhor.

(**N/B:** Asno é uma espécie de burro!!! Então imaginem as caras e bocas do Burro do Shrek).

**N/A : **E ai gostaram? Espero que sim.!!!!!

Agradecimentos especias a minha beta e prima Karen Pads, por ter digitado tudo isso, já que a minha capacidade de pensar e digitar é tão pequena! Te amo prima

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Karen Pads: **Obrigado. E digo o mesmo sobre te obrigar a postar... Também tenho os meios... Beijos e continue digitando e comentando nos meus capítulos!!!!

**Thaty: **Obrigada pela review e continue comentando, viu? Senão eu não continuo.

**Mady Potter Black: **Obrigada florzinha, viu eu atualizei rápido, non? Beijos e continue comentando!!!

**Rose Samartinne: **Todas as mães num momento da vida têm esses ataques. Só que a mãe da Lily é sempre... Não manda a menina da bicicleta do Orkut atrás de mim não! Porque daí não tem mais capítulos!!!! Beijos a continue comentando!!!

**InfallibleGirl: **Nem demorei, a demora foi culpa da Karen que demorou para digitar, enfim. Beijos e continue comentando!!!!!

**Cristine:** É essa sim! Obrigada pela review e pelo elogio e continue comentando, seja no Orkut, seja no FF!!! Beijos

**Giselle:** Já foi postada. Obrigada pela review e continue comentando!!! Beijos.

**Claudia: **Obrigada Claudia!!huahauhauhauahuahauha. E qualquer semelhança é mera coincidência. Beijos e continue comentando...


	3. Grupo de Transfiguração

**Nunca Fui Beijada**

**N/A:** Gente feliz ano novo atrasado para vocês! Tudo de ótimo para todo mundo! Desculpa a demora.. infelizmente eu tive um bloqueio , no terceiro capitulo, é que ele precisava ser descritivo, e apresentar o povo.. e simplesmente não saia! E aconteceu tanta coisa então pouco tempo, que eu quase não tive tempo. Mais enfim, aqui está o capitulo, e vocês podem ficar tranquilos, que o quarto já está pronto. E o cinco está a caminho.

**Dedicado: **ao povo que acompanha essa fic e à Karen Pads, minha beta!

**Disclaimer: **Infelizmente, esses personagens não me pertencem; são da J.K. Rowling. Essa fic não possui fins lucrativos!

**Capítulo 3**

**Grupo de Transfiguração**

Banquete de início de ano. Esse ano foi um tanto quanto... an... deprimente. Por causa desse Voldemort. A música do chapéu seletor pediu para a gente ficar mais unido. Nessa hora vários alunos da Sonserina riram. Não se pode negar que ao menos entre eles, eles são unidos.

Eu deveria ir dormir, pois amanhã começam as aulas, e eu sei que vão ser puxadas. Afinal, é ano de NIEM'S. Mas é tão bom estar aqui. É onde eu me sinto "em casa". Nesse quarto, com essas meninas. Sete anos com essas pessoas, com seus costumes estranhos. Alice, que não dorme enquanto não recebe uma carta de Frank lhe desejando boa noite. Mary que sempre verifica se a porta está fechada. E até a chata da Stela, que está sempre rindo de alguma coisa, como se soubesse de algo que a não ser ela, Verônica e os Marotos sabem. E a Verônica, com suas histórias malucas.

Do meu quarto eu posso ver a Lua. Eu sento aqui na janela e me ponho a pensar como tudo isso vai me fazer falta. E até mesmo os marotos. Que passei tanto tempo criticando eles. Acho que vou sentir saudades, quando eu for embora do bobo do Tiago me chamando para sair. Do Sirius com toda a sua pose de garanhão. Do Remo sempre tão surpreendente. E do Pedro, com aquela cara de "O que eu 'tô fazendo aqui?".

Todas as pessoas, querendo ou não, já fazem parte da minha vida.

É engraçado como uma aula de Transfiguração faz com que desejemos férias urgentes. McGonagall passou tanta lição, que eu estou chegando à conclusão de que os professores não estão planejando que a gente durma esse ano. É sério. Hoje é só o primeiro dia de aula e eu já estou esgotada.

Como é o último ano, só entra na aula quem atingiu os NOM'S necessários. Os marotos são os caras mais inteligentes que eu conheço. Por isso, estão em quase todas as aulas que exigem nota suficiente.

Para começar bem o ano, a McGonagall inventou um trabalho que vai durar o ano letivo inteiro. Cada grupo recebeu um tema, o do meu grupo é "Animagia", mas a melhor parte está porvir. Como o trabalho é extenso, o grupo é formado por alunos da própria casa. Eu estou no grupo dos alunos mais populares de Hogwarts, Tiago Potter, Sirius Black, Remo Lupin e Stela Grenz. Não tinha como trocar. Eu não sei como eu vou agüentar. Quer dizer, o Remo é legal, mas os outros são... detestáveis! Agora o meu primeiro sábado de Hogwarts, já era, porque nós vamos passar o dia pesquisando sobre "As Leis Principais Que Regem A Animagia". Isso vai ser TÃO legal.

Estou tão ocupada, que nem tive tempo de escrever. São 7hrs da manhã de sábado, e eu já estou de pé, porque com esse trabalho de Transfiguração eu tenho que adiantar os outros deveres. Durante toda essa semana eu tive que agüentar o Potter com seus gracejos, dizendo sem parar:

'-Eu vou sair com Lily Evans! Finalmente ela aceitou o meu convite. - óbvio que essa frase era acompanhada por um sorriso enorme.

Ao passo que eu sempre respondia:  
'-É um trabalho, Tiago. Não um encontro!

'-Mas 'tá valendo. É assim que começa.

Coitado. Eu tenho pena dele. Como ele pode pensar que eu sairia com ele? Não que ele seja feio. Potter é um dos caras mais charmosos e bonitos que eu conheço. Com um físico BEM atlético. Porém, não tem nada na cabeça. Nem inteligência, nem princípios. Ele não sabe nada sobre sentimentos. Nem ele, nem seus amigos, e nem a tonta da Stela. Ela arranja as meninas para os marotos zoarem com elas. Como ela pode fazer isso com a sua própria classe?

Bem, já gastei tempo e espaço demais pensando nisso. Tenho muito o que fazer.

Aff! A tarde foi um saco. Os 3 marotos ficaram lá, comentando sobre o assunto, como se eu nem estivesse presente. A Stela só ficava rindo de tudo o que ele falavam.

Depois o Sirius deitou no colo dela, e aí ela ficou mexendo no cabelo dele, com uma cara de "feliz sem motivo". Muito suspeito. Mas eu não posso negar uma coisa: o Potter tem alguma coisa na cabeça. Ele é muito inteligente.

Hoje na hora do almoço o Potter me perguntou se eu ia sair com ele de novo.

'-Eu nunca saí com você. - eu disse. Ele deu um sorriso. - E nem pretendo.

Ele me deu uma florzinha e um sorriso. Depois disso, a Alice e a Mary vieram falar comigo.

'-Por que você não sai com ele, Lily? Afinal, você tem que arrumar um namorado, se quiser continuar nesse mundo. - alegou a Alice.

'-É mesmo Lily. Se você nunca tentar nada com ninguém, nunca vai saber se vai dar certo. - a Mary comentou.

'-Acontece, garotas, que eu não sairia com alguém como Potter. Porque ele é simplesmente arrogante demais. E ele quer apenas brincar comigo. - me defendi.

'-Então, o problema é "O" Tiago? - perguntou a Alice.

'-Sim. - respondi. Isso não era óbvio?

'-E se fosse outro, você iria? - perguntou a Mary.

'-Desde que ele tivesse alguma coisa de interessante, sim. - respondi sem entender o interrogatório.

'-Então, você tem um encontro no próximo domingo com Marcos McMilan. - a Alice me informou, sorrindo.

'-O quê? - perguntei pasma.

'-Isso mesmo. E você já disse que iria. - e dizendo isso, elas saíram gargalhando.

Às vezes eu me meto em cada situação... Agora eu tinha um encontro marcado!Bem mais tarde, eu fiquei pensando. Será que eu sairia com o Potter se eu estivesse desesperada para arranjar um namorado?

**Fim de capítulo!**

**N/Beta: **Olha eu me intrometendo, porque a Clari não está vendo!!! Sou feliz!!! Comentário meu: A Lily está com um probleminha, não? O que acharam do cap.? Comentem!

**N/A: **O próximo capitulo se chama "Meu 1º Encontro" . E ai? Estão gostando da fic ? Comentem...

BeeeijO

Obrigado a todos que comentaram. Agradecimentos mais tarde.


	4. Meu Primeiro Encontro

**Nunca Fui Beijada**

**N/A: **Olá pessoas Aqui está um capítulo decente para vocês, que eu achei muito divertido de escrever. Espero que vocês gostem, e não deixem de comentar.

**Respostas á reviews : **

**Carol : **Se eu contar perder a graça... Mais a partir desse capítulo você vai ter uma ideia de porque ela não sai com ele...

**Rose : **Ele é bonito...Se possui cérebro ? leia...

**Mady : **Segredo..tem que ler...

**Obrigado a todos vocês que estão lendo... Por favor não deixem de comentar...**

**Disclaimer: **Nada disso me pertence, personagens e mundo mágico são de autoria de Joanne Kathleen Rowling.

**Dedicado: **A todos que acompanham essa fic, e a uma pessoa que me trouxe muita inspiração... Saudades dele.

**Capítulo 4**

**O Primeiro Encontro**

Eu tenho vontade de matar aquelas garotas! Hoje, na primeira aula da semana, Marcos veio falar comigo! Nossa, que vergonha! Eu já tinha conversado com ele, nas aulas de Herbologia. E ele sempre me cumprimentava nos corredores. Mas quando ele veio falar comigo hoje, não foi a mesma coisa. Em partes porque eu sabia que não seria uma conversa "inocente", e porque parecia que todo mundo tinha parado para olhar.

Eu estava super concentrada nas minhas tulipas emotivas com propriedades curadouras, que nem vi quando ele se aproximou.

'-Oi Lily, tudo bem? - ele me perguntou sorridente.

'-Tudo. E você? - mas eu corei como um tomate maduro, quando vi quem estava me dirigindo a palavra.

'-Ah, eu 'tô ótimo. Então, você quer sair comigo no domingo? Eu ouvi dizer que vai ter uma visita para Hogsmead e inaugurou um local novo aí eu pensei em te convidar. - ele disse mais sorridente ainda (Como isso é possível não sei).

E eu simplesmente não pude recusar. Porque ele estava tão feliz, e já tinha planejado tudo. Então, eu abri um sorrisinho e disse que eu "adoraria ir". E ele saiu alegre e saltitante. E quando eu me voltei para trás, as meninas não paravam de sorrir, como se eu estivesse feito a coisa certa. Mas a coitada da minha tulipa, estava toda encolhida e tremendo, refletindo o meu estado naquele momento: Eu estava apavorada!

Hoje é quinta-feira. Isso significa que faltam 3 dias para o meu primeiro encontro. Acho que eu não consigo evitar de fazer contagem regressiva. Não sei porque eu fico tão nervosa. Combinei de me encontrar com o Marcos às 15hrs, em frente a Dedos De Mel. Porque antes nós dois precisamos fazer algumas coisinhas.

Hoje o Potter veio falar comigo. Sério eu até assustei.

'-Como você aceita sair com o babaca do McMillan que nem gosta de você, só quer te exibir, e se recusa a um convite que faz 2 anos que eu estou fazendo? - ele me perguntou todo nervosinho.

'-Simples. Primeiro, eu saio com quem eu quiser. Segundo, e daí que o Marcos não gosta de mim? Terceiro, como se você não fosse me exibir como "Mais Uma Tonta". - eu respondi. Quem é ele para se meter na minha vida?

'-Isso é o que você pensa de mim? Que eu vou fazer você de tonta? - ele me perguntou abismado.

'-É. - respondi com se fosse óbvio.

'-Mas aceita sair com um babaca que nem gosta de você? - ele me perguntou confuso.

'-É. - respondi triunfante.

'-Você é doida! Eu... eu gosto de você! Você é a única menina que me faz querer ser algo mais. Que quando passa, mexe comigo! - ele me disse com um olhar que parecia ser sincero. Mas, é o Potter, logo, é uma encenação.

'-E para quantas você já falou esse mesmo discurso ensaiado? - eu perguntei, levantando uma sobrancelha.

'-Pra nenhuma! - ele me respondeu nervoso.

'-Sei. Aham. - eu disse irônica.

'-Você não acredita em mim? - ele me perguntou com aquele olhar de cachorro sem-dono.

'-Não. - HA! Ele pensa mesmo que eu caio nesse truque?

'-E o que tenho que fazer para você acreditar? - ele me perguntou ansioso.

'-Pra começar, você tinha que, no mínimo, pedir para todas as garotas com quem já ficou aqui em Hogwarts, desculpas por você ter usado elas. - eu respondi com a minha voz mais altiva.

'-Como assim "usado elas"? Ninguém obrigou elas à nada. Ficaram porque quiseram. - ele me disse como se isso fosse loucura.

'-É isso aí, Potter. Mas agora, eu tenho uma aula de Runas para assistir. Até mais.

Acho que finalmente consegui fazer ele parar de me encher.

Infelizmente, ainda tem trabalhos e mais trabalhos. Sábado é dia de se reunir de novo com o grupo de Transfiguração. Enquanto isso, eu tenho que cuidar da minha tulipa e fazer relatórios diários para entregar durante toda a semana. Adivinha até quando? Até o Natal! E a coitada continua apavorada.

Que raiva! Minha tulipa está soltando fumaça, e isto não é bom! Como se não bastasse todos os trabalhos que eu tenho e esses relatórios diários, agora o Potter me inventa uma nova. Com esse trabalho de Transfiguração cada pessoa tem que falar sobre as leis no primeiro bimestre, e como o grupo tem 5 integrantes, dividimos o trabalho entre nós. Coube a mim, falar sobra a lei de Segurança, e pesquisar uma lista gigantesca sobre os animagos dos últimos 100 anos!

Tirando que a minha lei é a maior, o Tiago quer a lista para AMANHÃ. Tipo, no dia do meu encontro. E quando eu disse que era impossível, ele apenas fez uma cara de "O Problema É Seu, Defina Suas Prioridades".

E aí, eu saí bufando de raiva!

Que Legal!

Por sorte, a Alice e a Mary resolveram me ajudar. Então, amanhã eu só tenho que pesquisar 20 anos e terminar a parte sobre a lei. Só isso!

Só para constar, estou sendo sarcástica.

E a Lipa, que é o nome da minha tulipa, também. (Um nome bem criativo, eu sei).

**Segunda-feira – 00:04 min**

Seria de se esperar que por eu ter dormido 2hrs da manhã, eu acordasse, no mínimo, depois das onze. Mas não foi o que aconteceu: eu acordei 8hrs! Parecia que todas as garotas do dormitório tinham um encontro. Sei lá, eu pensei "Ah, beleza. Um encontro.", mas quando eu disse a roupa que eu planejava ir, as meninas quase tiveram um treco. Verônica e Stela saíram do dormitório e voltaram 20 min depois com tecidos e mais tecidos. É engraçado como as meninas se tornam amigas, quando se trata de um encontro.

E quando eu dei por mim, estava numa banheira cheia de espuma, perfumes e pétalas de rosas, com vários cremes no rosto e no cabelo. A Mary fez minhas unhas e a Verônica arrumou meu cabelo, de um jeito bem legal. De uma forma sexy, sem parecer vulgar. Adulta, mas sem esconder meu encanto de menina.

Tudo isso enquanto a Stela e a Alice diziam feitiços complicados e faziam os tecidos tomarem forma de roupas.

Já era meio-dia, quando todas nós ficamos prontas. Quando eu olhei no espelho, fui obrigada a dizer: "UAU!". Eu não consigo explicar: Estava fantástica. Uma blusinha branca sem mangas, um short cinza e uma sandália branca. Mas o melhor foi o cabelo; solto e liso, com grandes cachos nas pontas. E uma maquiagem bem leve, feita pela Stela.

Eu estava perfeita.

E lá fomos nós, cada uma para o seu destino. Fiz minhas compras e às 15hrs, me encontrei com o Marcos. Ele me disse que eu estava linda e me levou pela mão até um barzinho chamado "Madame Pudifut".

Sei lá, só tinha casais lá. E eu comecei a ficar nervosa. Depois de pedir um chocolate, ele começou a falar futilidades, e coisas sem importância. Eu tentei a todo custo beber o chocolate, porém nada descia. Aí ele falou: "Então, e nós?". E eu fiquei tão nervosa que derrubei o leite na mesa, e fiquei igual uma louca tentando concertar, pedindo desculpa, aí eu fui levantar e derrubei o leite dele, nele, e a mesa caiu no chão e TODO MUNDO ficou olhando para MIM. Eu podia visualizar minha Lipa mudando de amarelo para vermelho!

Depois de muitas desculpas, nós saímos de lá. Eu ainda pedia desculpas, quando ele me puxou para um canto pela cintura e disse para mim deixar para lá. Aí ele começou a beijar o meu pescoço e minha bochecha. Aí sei lá. Eu me apavorei e comecei a ficar nervosa. Aí ele tentou beijar a minha boca e eu fui para trás.

'-Qual é, Evans? Vai regular um beijo? - ele me perguntou um pouco nervoso.

'-Eu não disse que ia ficar com você. - eu informei à ameba.

'-Como não? - ele perguntou me puxando. - Então o que você veio fazer?

'-Eu vim sair, não beijar. - respondi.

Aí ele começou a rir. E eu percebi o quanto estava sendo ridícula. E eu saí correndo, e só parei quando cheguei aqui no dormitório. E todas as garotas estão me perguntando como foi.

E eu, com a maquiagem toda borrada, só consegui responder uma coisa:

'-Um fiasco!

Antes de sair correndo e chorando, e cair nos braços de uma das últimas pessoas que eu queria ver naquele momento: - Tiago Potter.

**Fim de capítulo!**

**N/Beta: **O que vocês acham que vai acontecer??? Mais uma vez, aqui estou eu digitando isso porque a Clari não está aqui!!! Bem, o que vocês acharam do capítulo? Eu gostei e sei o que vai acontecer nos próximos!! Morram de inveja!!! Beijos e comentem para a Clari ficar feliz e eu também, já que são os meus dedos que estão sofrendo com tudo isso!

N/A: E aí povo ? Quero muuuitas reviews agora em ?!

Beeeijo


	5. Desculpas coletiva Surpresa Exclusiva

**Nunca Fui Beijada**

**N/A: **Olá pessoas... Poucas reviews eu estou recebendo... Que triste..mais espero que vocês comentem mais nesse capitulo, que eu amei escrever..e achei super fofo.

**Disclaimer: **Nada disso me pertence. Os personagens são da digníssima Tia Jô. Essa fic não possui fins lucrativos que não sejam entreter os leitores.

**Dedicado: **à todos que acompanham essa fic.

**Respostas das reviews:**

**Jéssica :** Coitada mais ou menos...ele é o futuro esposo dela, ela só não sabe

Vou continuar sim pode deixar.

**Rose:** Se abana² .Com certeza ela teve sorte com isso.

**Mady:** Siiim eu tbm amei a Lipa . Te dou uma, só coleque um nome um pouco mais criativo...Em breve eles vão aparecer...

**Arih:** Aqui está mais um cap.

**Karen:** Deeeer você já sabe o que vai acontecer. P Te amo.

**Thaty:** Oii pensei que tinha me abandonado . Aqui está mais um cap.

**Vamos a fic!**

**Capítulo 5**

**Desculpas Coletivas- Surpresa Exclusiva**

Eu jamais pensei que o Potter pudesse ser tão sensível.

Num momento, eu estava lá, me acabando de chorar, e então ele me abraçou e me levou para os jardins. O tempo todo sussurrando que estava tudo bem. E, aos poucos, eu fui acreditando que estava mesmo. Nós estávamos sentados embaixo de uma árvore frondosa. Eu com a cabeça apoiada no ombro dele, e ele todo carinhoso passando a mão no meu cabelo.

E aí eu me dei conta. O que é que eu estava fazendo ali com o Potter? De um salto eu me levantei e comecei a gritar com ele.

'-O que você pensa que está fazendo? - eu gritei.

'-Eu... é... - ele nem sabia o que responder de tão surpreso.

'-Você... você está se aproveitando de mim, Potter? - eu perguntei estreitando os olhos.

'-O quê!? Lily, eu... - ele parecia muito confuso.

'-É Evans para você! Eu sabia que você não prestava, mas eu não sabia que você era tão baixo, que ia ter a coragem de se aproveitar de mim quando eu estou tão mal.

Aí ele finalmente reagiu.

'-Se aproveitando? Você 'tá louca? Eu 'tô aqui te dando apoio. Você nunca ouviu falar em amizade?

E eu, poia como sou, não tinha percebido que ele só estava sendo legal comigo. E estraguei tudo. Porque eu não ia voltar atrás. Então, eu saí correndo e ele ficou lá, balbuciando qualquer coisa.

E sabe, eu sou ridícula. Eu não tenho amigos por isso. Porque eu nem consigo diferenciar alguém legal de alguém safado.

Hoje na aula de Herbologia, o Marcos estava lá, é claro, e ele e os seus amigos ficaram rindo de mim, e os meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, mas aí a Mary e a Alice se aproximaram de mim e eu fui para longe deles.

Não me lembro de nada que a professora falou na aula. Mas aí fomos para a aula de Poções e eu me senti mais confiante. Era uma poção complicadíssima, que restaura pele, para ser usada em feridas. E no meio de tanta coisa complexa, eu encontrei paz.

Não por muito tempo.

'-Oi, Evans.

'-Oi, Sermant. - respondi.

'-Eu ouvi dizer o que aconteceu entre você e o McMillan, e eu quero dizer que eu sinto muito. - ele parecia meio hesitante ao escolher as palavras.

Michael Sermant é da Corvinal. Ele tem aula de poções junto conosco. Ele é bonito, com cabelos e olhos castanhos naquele tom quase negro e pele branca de tão ficar estudando e aquele sorriso tão doce , mas eu nem preciso dizer que estava apavorada demais com a idéia de sair com outro garoto.

'-Ah, beleza. - eu disse começando a ficar sem jeito.

'-E, se precisar de alguma coisa, pode contar comigo, beleza? - ele disse meio sem jeito.

'-Ah 'tá, legal.

Eu não conseguia pensar em nada mais legal para dizer e fiquei bem surpresa quando, ao me virar, dei de cara com o Potter me olhando, esbugalhando a iguana dele enquanto os outros marotos riam da cara dele. Não sei porquê, mas eu corei e abaixei a cabeça sem-graça.

Mais tarde, a Stela e a Vê vieram falar comigo:

'-Por que você não dá uma chance pra ele, Lílian? - a Stela me perguntou como uma pose de psicóloga.

'-Porque eu não quero ser feita de trouxa. - respondi muito educadamente.

'-Como você pode saber se ele vai te fazer de trouxa? - ela me perguntou de uma forma QUASE convincente.

'-Eu sei. Ele faz isso com todas. E não venha com esse papo pro meu lado, Stela. Como você pode enganar as meninas? - eu me defendi. Ora essa, elas estavam pintando o POTTER de vítima!

'-Você está sendo injusta, Lily. Ninguém obriga ninguém a fazer o que não quer, e o Tiago sempre deixou claro que ele não queria compromisso com nenhuma delas. - disse a Verônica entrando na conversa.

'-Isso não impede elas de se acabarem depois de levar um pé na bunda. - eu lembrei.

'-Mas aí, é problema delas. Elas sabem que isso pode acontecer. - a Stela disse em resposta.

'-Você nunca pensa nos outros, não? - perguntei abismada. - Você é igual à eles.

'-Você pegou pesado, Lily. Nós nos importamos com os outros sim, mesmo que você não perceba. - a Verônica disse com um brilho de lágrimas nos olhos.

'-Então é isso que você acha, Evans? Que o Tiago não se importa com ninguém? - a Stela me perguntou e eu pude ver um brilho maníaco no olhar dela.

'-É. - respondi firmemente.

'-Beleza... Vamos embora, Vê. - ela abriu a porta do dormitório e se virou para mim. - Você acha que se importa muito com as pessoas, Evans? Engraçado, por que você não tem nenhum amigo?

E dizendo isso, ela saiu batendo a porta do dormitório. Eu tentei, mas não pude deixar de pensar que ela tinha uma certa razão.

Eu sei que provavelmente você vai pensar "Caramba! É o 2º em um mês!"

Mas é que ele é tão fofo! O Sermant. Ele me manda mensagem coruja todos os dias, e ele é tão carinhoso! Eu não pude evitar, nem recusar... Então, como não tem mais visita para Hogsmead, nós combinamos de nos encontrar no último dia do mês, para um piquenique nos jardins. E, dessa vez, eu não falei para ninguém.

A vida continua na mesma. Mas isso é porque estamos dentro do castelo. Fora, está tudo tão sombrio. Voldemort, está recrutando seguidores, "Comensais da Morte". A maioria são sonserinos. Ouvi dizer que Snape se alistou. Eu fiquei muito chateada. Ele é uma boa pessoa, apenas se desviou para o caminho errado. Sei lá, eu acho isso tão ridículo! Sangue-puro! É como na 2ª Guerra Mundial! Exterminar uma raça porque ela é diferente. Mas isso é que é legal, as diferenças. Enfim, trouxas estão morrendo de formas estranhas e muitos chamados de "sangue-ruins" e "traidores" também. Graças à Deus, aqui nós estamos seguros.

Parece que minha vida virou rotina. Aula durante a semana, trabalhos de Transfiguração aos sábados e encontros fracassados aos domingos. Ok! Eu sei que estou sendo dramática, mas é sério. Graças à Merlin, ninguém sabia do encontro. Porque de novo eu saí correndo. Eu não sei. Pensei que por ele ser um cara legal, ia dar certo. Mas quando ele se aproximou de mim, eu desviei. Faltava alguma coisa. Aquele "than". Aquela magiquinha. Faltava o meu coração bater mais rápido. E eu percebi que não ia conseguir beijar ele, porque eu não gostava dele.

Eu não sei como, mas o Potter descobriu sobre o meu encontro.

'-Então, Lily, meu amor, vai continuar a sair com esses babacas e se recusa a aceitar o meu pedido sincero? - ele me disse todo pomposo.

'-Potter, primeiro, a vida é minha e eu saio com quem eu quiser. Segundo, pra algum dia eu reparar em você, eu já disse por onde você tem que começar. Agora, tchau. - eu disse em resposta.

Eu não sei como ele descobre essas coisas, porque saí antes de descobrir.

Hoje é dia 5 de Outubro.

Eu escrevi isso, porque eu jamais quero esquecer esse dia. Não que eu fosse esquecer.

Hoje é domingo. O primeiro de outubro. Eu estava tomando meu café da manhã, quando o salão foi inundado por corujas segurando não apenas cartas, mas, em cada uma, uma flor diferente. Mais de 30 garotas receberam cartas exclusivas de Tiago Potter pedindo desculpas se algum dia ele magoou elas. E falando que foi bom enquanto durou, que ele desejou à todas que elas fossem feliz e pediu para elas torcerem para ele conquistar o meu coração, porque eu, Lílian Evans, era a garota por quem ele estava apaixonado.

Eu li várias cartas. Nenhuma era igual à outra. TODAS as garotas perdoaram ele. E quase todas vieram falar comigo.

Eu jamais acreditaria que alguém fizesse isso por mim. A Stela e a Verônica estão saltitantes, a Alice e a Mary não param de cantar, e eu, inevitavelmente, estou sorrindo. O Tiago está começando a provar que ele se importa com as pessoas.

Isso mesmo. Começando. Não que eu seja má, mas ele precisa ganhar minha confianças.

Ele sabe disso. Agora pouco recebi uma Mensagem Coruja dele:

_"Doce Lily, _

_Por você, eu escreveria 300. 000 cartas. Eu brigaria com um Dragão Norueguês. Eu dançaria com um trasgo montanhês, eu lavaria os cabelos do Snape. Eu obedeceria as regras do Filch. Eu sei que nesse momento você deve estar pensando: "Será que ele não fez isso para me enganar?". Mas eu quero que você saiba que eu faço qualquer coisa para você sair comigo. _

_Com amor, e muita dor nos dedos, _

_Tiago."_

Bem, agora eu estou planejando "Os 12 Trabalhos de Tiago Potter".

**Fim de capítulo!**

**N/B(sou muito intrometida, mas eu sou feliz e adoro me meter!): **((entra puxando o Sermant para fora da história)) Bem, já que eu não sou personagem, só a beta, e a Cacá não vai me dar o Sirius, eu me contento com esse Corvinal! Matem o McMillan, mas deixem o meu Michael! Vamos à história: A Lily faz o Tiago pedir desculpas à todas as garotas que ele ficou e nem sai com ele depois! Ela não sabe o quanto é duro ter dor nos dedos! Entretanto, euzinha acho que os 12 trabalhos de Tiago serão a melhor parte da história!!!!!! HAHAHA. Crianças, fujam da beta intrometida!!!!!!!

**Questões (Nem tão) Interessantes que deverão ser respondidas nas próximas atualizações (ou não):**

_**McMillan... **_**vai deixar de ser um idiota, assim tendo o filho que vai, anos mais tarde, estudar em Hogwarts?**

_**Stela e Sirius... **_**serão um casal? **

_**Remo... **_**será vela junto com Peter e Mary?**

_**Sermant...**_** terá um par, além da beta? **

_**Snape e Peter... **_**aparecerão?**

**Haverá alguma marotice? Ou só romance? **

_**Dumbledore... **_**fará algo engraçado. Ou nem aparecerá? **

**Haverá Quadribol? **

**Haverá Brigas pela Lily?**

**Haverá cenas fofas de Frank e Alice?**

**E... a maior pergunta de todas:**

_**Eu calarei a boca? **_

Beijos, Karen Pads ((pega a varinha e o Sermant e some))

**N/A: **Nem preciso dizer que a Karen se apaixonou pelo Sermant. Ou preciso? E tipo, todas essas perguntas serão respondidas ao longo dos capítulos. Logo logo os marotos aparecerão mais, pois como vocês sabem, a Lily não tem amigos, ainda. E eu acho que a Karen não calará a boca, mesmo conhecendo boa parte da história de ante mão.

**Beijos e Reviews!**


	6. Os doze trabalho de Tiago Parte I

**Nunca Fui Beijada**

**Dedicado: **A todos que tiveram a paciência de ler essa fic, e não desistiram dela, mesmo com a demora de postar novos capítulos.

**Disclaimer: **A maioria dos personagens são de autoria de J. K. Rowling. Esta fic só tem como objetivo entreter os leitores.

**Capítulo 6**

**Os 12 Trabalhos do Tiago**

Hoje quando eu desci para tomar café, encontrei o Potter no pé da escada.

'-Posso te acompanhar no café? - ele perguntou.

'-Mesmo que eu dissesse não você iria. - respondi mais para mim mesma.

'-Nossa, tão cedo e já está mal-humorada? Por isso que você devia se casar comigo, Lily. Dormindo e acordando olhando para mim você ia ser feliz sempre.

'-É Evans para você, Potter. Para mim casar com você eu teria que estar louca. - eu retruquei. - Ou desesperada. - completei em pensamentos.

'-Louca de amor por mim! - ele comentou e eu revirei os olhos.

'-Ah tadinho de você, Potter. Cala a boca!

'-Sim meu amor! - ele disse em resposta batendo continência.

Revirei os olhos de novo, enquanto passávamos pelo Saguão de Entrada. Apesar da minha cara de desagrado, eu estava contente de poder entrar no Salão Principal com alguém. Alguém até que legalzinho. Sabe, engraçado. Eu não posso negar, o Potter é muito engraçado. Não desses que fazem força para soar legal. Ele é natural. Simplesmente. É parte do charme dele. Suspirei. Bem que ele podia ser um cara normal. Como eu sabe? Não ser maroto, nem capitão do time de Quadribol, nem um dos mais desejados de Hogwarts inteira. Eu me peguei pensando que eu queria que ele me conquistasse. Mudasse por mim.

'-Que foi, Lily? - ele me perguntou. - Pensando em mim?

'-Potter, eu tenho coisa mais importante pra pensar do que pensar em você. - respondi seca.

'-Lily, pára de ser mal-educada. - comentou a Stela entrando na conversa. Como sempre ela ENTRA nas conversas, sem ser chamada.

'-Stela, pára de ser enxerida. - eu retruquei.

'-Bom dia, Ti. - ela disse dando um beijinho nele.

'-Bom dia, minha linda. - ele disse abraçando ela.

Viu? Viu? Eu falei que ela era safada!

Ai que raiva! Quer dizer, como ela pode ser tão atirada?

Continuando, eu sentei na mesa de frente para a Stela e o Tiago. Estava lá, comendo meu pão com geléia de amora, tomando meu suco especial de uva (Odeio suco de abóbora! Onde já se viu SUCO de abóbora? ECA!), quando chegou o grupinho. Liderados pelo famoso e insuportável Black, seguido por Lupin e Pettigrew.

E aí eu percebi, a Stela estava toda alegrinha, mas de repente, ela deixou a faca cair, os seus olhos brilharam e ela deu um sorriso BOBO. O Black pôs a mão no pescoço dela e deu um beijinho na cabeça dela;

'-Bom dia, Sté. - ele disse alegremente. E, cara, ela ficou toda boba.

'-Bom dia, Six! - ela respondeu alegrinha.

O engraçado foi que ninguém percebeu. Tipo, mó clima e nada! Estava na cara que ela é a fim dele! Ela se entreteve conversando com eles, a Verônica e o Remo estavam tentando convencer o Pedro a comer menos. E ninguém viu como ela pôs a mão no cabelo e ficou com uma cara meio patética.

E eu lá, sobrando só olhando para eles. Cara, como eles são amigos! Quando o Black se aproximava da Stela, ela ficava meio sem graça, daí ele abraçou ela por trás, sabe? Sentado mesmo. Aí eu vi quando ela deu uma olhadinha para a Verônica, deu um micro sorriso e abaixou a cabeça. Eu ia ter que descobrir mais sobre aquilo. Como assim a super amiga dos marotos estava apaixonada pelo mais cafajeste de todos?

Agora pouco, a Mary chegou. Engraçado, ela ficou o dia todo sumida. Agora estava cheia de segredinhos com a Alice. A Verônica e a Stela também estavam de segredos. Será que ninguém pensou em pôr um número par de garotas no dormitório? Assim, eu teria a minha amiga!!

Bom, a Mary já tinha trancado as portas, a Alice já tinha recebido seu boa noite. Aí elas foram chegando pro meu lado.

'-E então Lily? - a Verônica perguntou como se já tivesse iniciado algum assunto comigo.

'-Então o quê? - perguntei fazendo força para parecer tão esperta quanto elas.

'-E você e o Tiago? - perguntou a Alice.

'-Não tem nada entre eu e ele. - respondi com uma voz solene.  
'-Como assim? Você não vai sair com ele? - perguntou a Mary extremamente confusa.

'-Não. - respondi como se fosse óbvio.

'-Por quê? - perguntou Verônica com uma vozinha de desolada.

'-Porque, gente, ele é um maroto. Não dá para acreditar no que ele fala. - respondi como se fosse óbvio.

'-Lily, é diferente. Ele gosta mesmo de você. Ele provou isso. - argumentou a Sté.

'-Ah gente, não sei... Eu acho ele legal, engraçado e, é claro, bonito. Mas como eu vou acreditar nisso? Como saber se ele não fala a mesma coisa para todas? - eu respondi meio cansada.

'-Eu sei como se sente, Lily. Mas o que custa você dar uma chance para ele? Aposto que qualquer coisa que você pedir, ele faz. - disse Sté.

Naquele momento, olhando nos olhos mel dela, eu me senti compreendida.

'-É. Eu poderia sair com ele, **SE** ele passasse no teste.

'-Que teste? - perguntou a Vê.

'-Os 12 Trabalhos Do Potter.

'-Boa idéia. - disse Sté.

E todas nós começamos a rir.

'-Eu acho que vou precisar de ajuda com isso. - comentei depois de um tempo.

'-E nós vamos ajudar com prazer. - Sté falou sorrindo, enquanto a Mary pegava pergaminho e tinta e eu, Alice e Verônica nos acomodávamos no chão.

A lista ficou assim:

**OS 12 TRABALHOS QUE O POTTER DEVE EXECUTAR PARA SAIR COM LILY EVANS:**

Ficar sem beijar nenhuma menina até o dia do encontro;

Não dormir nas aulas de Runas e História da Magia;

Fazer uma poção correta sem cola;

Dançar valsa com Minerva McGonagall;

Entregar os relatórios das aulas;

Fazer uma serenata que se possa ouvir da janela do dormitório sem o auxílio de Magia;

Não tomar detenção por 15 dias;

Capturar um unicórnio e apresentá-lo a mim;

Fazer todos os meus deveres por uma semana sem magia;

Arrumar e organizar meu guarda-roupa;

Me surpreender;

Planejar "o" encontro mais singular e único possível.

Eu ri tanto, que fiquei com dor na barriga. Alguns ficaram meio toscos, mas todos serão difíceis de cumprir. Ainda rindo, as meninas foram dormir. Sté e Vê dormiram juntas. Elas são como aquelas irmãs perfeitas de filme, porque eu sei que nenhuma irmã ia fazer trança na outra, cobrir, dormir abraçada, emprestar roupas, arrumar maquiagem, fazer cafuné. Só nos filmes. Ou no caso delas.

Ficou combinado que, já que a Sté era a mais amiga do Potter, ela entregaria para ele a pequena lista. Eu fiquei meio com medo dele pensar que eu era louca, mas a Stela disse que ele não ia pensar. Ele ia fazer. Aí a Vê teve a idéia de fazer ele prometer que não podia contar para ninguém dos 12 Trabalhos do Potter, o máximo que ele podia era falar que tinha um plano para poder sair comigo.

Eu estava saindo da aula de feitiços, sabe, com a certeza de que o Potter ia rir da minha cara e dizer que era muito para apenas SAIR comigo, quando ele com o pergaminho nas mãos e um sorriso banana me disse:

'-Lily, eu não beijo uma menina desde as férias, eu presto atenção nas aulas de Runas, tenho a capacidade de fazer uma poção sem colar, eu danço e canto super bem qualquer coisa, eu posso ser bom, organizado e CDF o tanto que precisar e posso te surpreender a qualquer momento, de qualquer maneira.

'-Você só esqueceu a parte "eu sou super humilde". - comentei sarcástica.

'-Humildade é para quem não tem qualidades, Lily. - ele retrucou.

'-E posso saber quais são as suas? - no momento que eu disse isso, percebi que falei a coisa errada (ou não!) porque ele, com um sorriso extremamente maroto, me enlaçou pela cintura, me prensou na parede e disse baixinho perto do meu ouvido:

'-Isso, você vai descobrir só no nosso encontro, se você ainda não notou.

Ele estava tão próximo, que mesmo no fim do dia eu pude sentir o cheiro do seu perfume e seu hálito morno no meu pescoço. Então, ele depositou um beijinho na curva do meu pescoço, só um beijinho inocente (Se é que beijo no pescoço é inocente) e aconteceu tanta coisa ao mesmo tempo! Eu senti um arrepio no corpo todo. Desde o pescoço até as pernas, e na mesma hora eu fiquei quente, e no momento seguinte, ele não estava mais lá. Sorrindo ele acenou e foi embora e eu tentei não parecer uma abobalhada.

Puxei minha blusa e saia para baixo e continuei a andar pelo corredor pensativa. Pois se o Potter esperava que as tarefas iam ser fáceis, estava muito enganado.

Na mesa, na hora do jantar, Alice cochichou rapidamente no meu olvido, enquanto passava com Frank:

'-Eu falei com ela. Está tudo combinado.

Amanda Dawlish, era uma sextanista grifinória muito bonita. Sabe essas garotas que te fazem pensar que já acordam belas e arrumadas? Que quando passam todo mundo pára para falar com elas? E você torce para que ela seja burra, ou chata, mas ela é simplesmente um amor de pessoa? Então, essa é a Amanda. E ela nunca ficou com o Potter, mas aceitou me ajudar.

Então, na hora do jantar, Potter estava comendo, enquanto a Sté babava no Black e o Remo ajudava a Vê e o Pettigrew num exercício (que o Potter ia ter que fazer para mim), quando uma loira fenomenal pediu licença e se sentou ao lado Tiago.

'-Oi Ti! Posso sentar aqui? - ela perguntou.

'-Claro. - ele respondeu embasbacado.

'-Nossa, quanto tempo que a gente não se fala. - ela comentou docemente.

'-É mesmo. - ele concordou ainda abobalhado.

'-Mas me conta: Como andam os treinos de Quadribol? - ela perguntou se aproximando dele graciosamente.

E o Potter começou a explicar coisas e coisas, enquanto ela fazia uma cara super interessada. Sorrindo, eu me levantei a caminho da torre.

Eu mal havia me acomodado na melhor poltrona da Sala Comunal, quando o Potter chegou.

'-Ué? Tão cedo aqui encima? - perguntei. Ele não devia estar com a Amanda?

'-Pois é, ruiva. Tenho que fazer os seus e os meus deveres. - ele respondeu com calma.

'-Desista Tiago!

'-Jamais. - eu vi um brilho no olhar dele que me fez ficar assustada.

'-Você não vai passar nem da primeira tarefa. - comentei.

'-O quê? 'Tá falando na Amanda? - ele perguntou, enquanto tirava os cadernos da bolsa.

'-Não 'tô falando nada. - respondi me defendendo.

'-Ela é bonita, Lily. Mas eu prefiro você. - ele disse assim, naturalmente, enquanto começava a fazer a lição. E só isso foi o suficiente para mim ficar toda felizinha. Não porque eu achei que talvez, no fundo, ele gostasse um pouquinho de mim, mas porque não era todo dia que um MAROTO falava que eu era preferível em relação à Amanda Dawlish.

No fim de uma semana, Tiago tinha feito todos os meus exercícios e todos bem feitos. Eu mesma verifiquei cada uma deles. Em alguns eu percebi uma letra diferente que eu tenho certeza que era do Remo. Mas 'tá valendo. No fim, eu pensei que devia ter pedido muito mais que uma semana. Apesar dele ser o primeiro a levantar e o último a dormir a semana toda e ficar com terríveis olheiras, eu achei a tarefa muito fácil. A Stela até escondeu as olheiras com maquiagem. Não antes dele me mostrar, é claro.

No fim da aula de Transfiguração, a professora Minerva estava nos lembrando mais uma vez sobre o baile a fantasia.

'-Então, grifinórios, quem melhor se arrumar, ganhará um prêmio e renderá pontos para a sua casa, por isso, peço a vocês que caprichem no visual.

Ela estava toda empolgada no seu discurso, quando uma mão foi ao ar.

'-Sim Potter?

'-Professora, terá valsa no baile? - ele perguntou com um falso ar inocente. Eu não acreditei que ele fosse fazer o que ele acabou fazendo.

'-Lógico que sim. Por que a pergunta? - ela estava bem confusa.

'-A senhora me daria a honra de uma dança demonstrativa? - ele perguntou fazendo uma reverência.

'-Eu? - ela estava estupefata. - Quê? Mas não temos música!

Ela esqueceu que estava falando com um maroto, e no mesmo instante, Remo Lupin fez aparecer um rádio tocando uma valsa suave.

E ela teve que aceitar porque afinal ele já estava lá, na frente dela com a mão estendida. E para não deixar o amigo pagando mico, Sirius convidou Stela para dançar, seguidos por Remo e Verônica. E todos começaram a dançar, sobrando eu, é claro. Numa rodopiada, Tiago me deu uma piscadela e continuou dançando.

Depois disso foi a aula de Poções. Eu, de longe, observei Tiago sentar numa bancada sozinho. Super concentrado. Os cabelos tão assentados quanto podiam, uma ruga na testa. Era uma poção complicada e eu sorri super maldosa.

'-Acho que você não passa dessa, Potter. - comentei maldosa.

'-Veremos, ruiva. Veremos.

Durante toda a aula, eu o observei. Com o passar das horas, o cabelo foi ficando cada vez mais despenteado, a medida que ele passava as mãos no cabelo; a gravata foi se afrouxando, revelando um peito nu, sem pêlos, enquanto ele mordia o lábio inferior de leve. Tanto observei ele, que me descuidei da minha poção, e no final da tarde, ele recebeu, com um sorriso vitorioso, a notícia que a sua poção fora melhor do que a minha.

Eu estava começando a entrar em desespero, ele já tinha feito 3 tarefas, quando ao me entregar os relatórios de Runas, ele me perguntou quando podia ir arrumar meu guarda-roupa.

'-Quando quiser. - respondi sorrindo.

'-Quer tanto assim passar um tempo a sós comigo, Lily? - ele me perguntou, divertido.

'-Não mesmo. Por isso, trate de arrumar em pouco tempo. - respondi.

Na verdade, eu estava rindo por outro motivo.

Um motivo que o Tiago descobriu quando, todo sorridente, e com produtos de limpeza, baldes e etc na mão, ele tentou subir no dormitório. Na mesma hora, ouviu-se um gongo e a escada se transformou em um escorregador, que eu acho que o Potter demorou para perceber. O que aconteceu a seguir foi: o conteúdo do balde virou, deixando o escorregador ainda mais liso, um Tiago extremamente desastrado se desequilibrou e caiu de costas, onde acabou batendo a boca no chão e com um monte de produtos de limpeza no rosto.

Eu, junto com a Sala Comunal inteira, ri. Até que eu percebi que ele tinha machucado o lábio inferior (que estava sangrando). Ainda rindo, me aproximei dele e sequei com um feitiço a bagunça.

'-Doeu muito, Potter? - perguntei, enquanto colocava uma compressa de gelo no lado dele.

'-Aham. Mas me aguarde, Evans. Você podia ter me avisado desse truque.

'-Poxa! Eu me esqueci, Tiago. - eu disse me fingindo de inocente.

'-Não banque a inocente. - ele me repreendeu.

'-Mas olha que coisa! Você vai ter que desistir... - cantarolei.

'-Não. Não vou.

Eu apenas sorri e fui para o dormitório. Não antes de ouvir:

'-Prepare-se para acordar cedo, Evans.

A última coisa que vi foi ele falando com o Black.

Comecei a pensar porque ele não desistia, enquanto fazia carinho na Lipa. Ele não ia conseguir entrar no dormitório.

Doce engano.

Às 5 horas da manhã, fui acordada por um elfo doméstico.

'-Bom dia, Srta. Evans. Desculpe incomodar, mas eu preciso arrumar e organizar suas coisas antes do café-da-manhã. E a senhorita precisa se levantar.

'-An? Quê? Eu? - eu estava completamente atrapalhada, mas várias mãozinhas me arrastaram da cama. E eu, com meu pijaminha de melancia², fui obrigada a sair da minha cama quentinha.

'-Mas quem mandou vocês aqui? - eu perguntei quando já estava na porta.

'-Os Srs. Potter e Black nos pediram um favor, senhorita.

'-Ah. - eu disse começando a acordar.

Dei uma passada no banheiro (até parece que o Potter ia me ver descabelada e sem escovar os dentes) e rumei para o dormitório dos meninos.

Não foi difícil de encontrar, já que temos placas na porta. Abri lentamente e entrei. Os primeiros raios de sol invadiram o quarto mais bagunçado que eu vi na minha vida. Meias, roupas, tênis, sapatos, uniformes, livros, pergaminhos e coisas sem fim. Ligeiramente babando, Pedro quase caía da cama. Frank roncava sonoramente, e, pasmem, o maroto tímido, jogado na cama apenas de calção, ostentava um físico perfeito. Com pequenas cicatrizes, um tronco largo e bem desenhado se movimentava calmamente, Remo Lupin também seria um garanhão se quisesse.

Com muito sacrifício, eu saí da frente da cama dele.

Para me depara com o cara mais cobiçado de Hogwarts. Apenas de samba-canção. Sim, eu estava diante do tão desejado Sirius Black! Mas vamos pular a descrição dele.

Tá legal, 'tô brincando! Sirius Black era simplesmente um gato mais sem tudo aquilo de roupa. De barriga para cima, ombros largos e um perfeito tanquinho. Pense no cara dos seus sonhos. Pense no corpo feito para o pecado. Preciso detalhar mais?

Finalmente, eu cheguei na cama do Potter, completamente tensa. Deitado de bruços, Potter estava coberto apenas por um lençol. Involuntariamente eu corei, ele estava pelado. Eu já contei que sou apaixonada por costas? Estava diante da mais linda do mundo. Era larga, e tinha, sabe, aquele risco no meio? Nem branca de mais, nem morena de mais. No meio. As pernas eram largas e fortes. Pernas de jogador de quadribol. Resmungando, ele virou na minha cama., mostrando o tronco. Mais do que o do Remo. Mais do que o do Sirius. Tiago era o cara. O sol bateu no seu rosto mostrando um ar tão angelical que era difícil acreditar que ele era um maroto. Podia passar por um anjo com os cabelos bagunçados. Caindo no rosto. A boca carnuda levemente aberta.

Quase me esqueci do que ia fazer. Com muito esforço, me levantei. Os outros não precisavam sentir a fúria da minha vingança. Lancei um feitiço útil que eu aprendi com Snape, em Pedro, Frank e Remo.

'-Abaffiatto.

E sorri maldosamente.

Conjurei uma bandinha e um abafador de ouvidos para mim. 1, 2, 3 e já!

PARAM PARARAM RAM RAM RAM RAM RAM!

**Fim de Capítulo!**

**N/Autora: **Aaai o que eu posso dizer?

DESCULPA!

Tentem me entender, voltei às aulas, eu to no ultimo ano, e era final do meu curso que acabou agora! E apesar de eu ter escrito, e ter noção do que vai acontecer nos próximos capítulos, não tinha tempo de postar, por que como eu expliquei, eu escrevo, pra minha prima digitar, já que eu sou muito lerda!

Enfim, não vou abandonar a fic, e aqui está a primeira parte do capitulo. Que é um dos meus preferidos.

Comentem... Comentem...

**Lufus: **Olá nova leitora! Não deixe de acompanhar.!

**Mady Potter Black: **Não. Nada de Barney, por que nunca gostei muito dele. Só da musiquinha. Sei lá, ele é roxa, e é um dinossauro, então entenda, eu tenho medo dele.AMEI sua campanha, e é claro que eu quero participar. Infelizmente são poucos os caras altamente gatos que vão entender a campanha..., então você podia fazer uma campanha tipo com o Brad Pitt, saca? Pra ele achar a Angelina da vida dele. :

AHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUASHUAHSAUSHAUHSUAHSAUHSUAHSUASHUAHSAU

**Cá: **Guria, aqui está. Continue lendo, e comentando.

**Katec.Kay: **Continue!

**Thiti Potter: **Aaa que legal! Continue lendo, e comentando. Infelizmente eu não posso te dar o James. Ele é da Lily, vc pode tentar pegar uma senha e ir pro fim da fila...

**Thaty: **Aa que isso, é bom pra ele se esforçar um pouco. O que vem rápido de mais perde a graça.

**Fezinha: **Aai, como gostaria q algum cara mega especial fizesse uma coisa mega especial por mim .² . Eu também. Quem sabe um dia...

**Karen:** Vc prima, mais do q ngm entende os por que da demora. E sabe como eu adoro escrever a fic, e como eu quero muito continuar...E olha só, vc já sabe o que vai acontecer! Te amo.

ps: Ainda com raiva por causa do filme!

**Arih Black:** Não, não abandonei. A fila pelo James está enorme, mais ele continua sendo da Lily.BRIGAS? vc não aprendeu que a violência não leva a nada? O James é bom de mias pra isso... O serviço sujo nunca fica pra ele. Hehe... Continue lendo, e comentando!


End file.
